


The Leaf

by moonoverwings



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Annoyed Malik, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smug Altair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonoverwings/pseuds/moonoverwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik and Altair spend some quality time together...by annoying each other with a salad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Moon (aka altmaltotheface) from the FanFiction writing Duo Moon and Wings.

The city was bustling with last minute dealings as the shops shut and people returned to their homes. Away from the commitments of work, each going about their way, fully free to enjoy the early evening at home with their families.

But for one grumpy Assassin, freedom was currently in the hands of his captor.

“…What are you doing?”

“Admiring.”

Malik lazy cracked open an eye and looked up at the other Assassin.

“You keep doing that, Altair, and I cannot promise I shan’t take your finger,” he said, however Altair didn’t miss the small smile on Malik’s face betraying the obvious bluff.

“I’ll take the chance.”

Malik let out a half-hearted huff, as the paler skinned Assassin continued to stroke his nose with a feather light touch of his small finger.

They had been lying there for nearly an hour, both enjoying each others company on this lazy afternoon. The grating above them had been closed shut for the day and the two Assassins now had the entire Bureau to themselves for the rest of the evening.

Earlier, Altair had arrived at the Bureau, and after arrogantly assuming his usual landing spot on the floor was clear, had not so much as looked down as he lept.

What greeted him was a shriek and a lot of crashing. Malik had been moving plants around the outer patio, and as such, Altair ended up falling straight into a large palm, which had then promptly fell onto a group of food plants Malik had been growing, smashing over half of them.

After the usual greeting of “Safety and Peace” had been replaced with colourful expletives; the pair had begun cleaning up most of the soil that had been strewed across the stone floor.

However, a few of the plants didn’t make it.

“Trust you of all people to fall into the plants I use for food,” Malik grumbled, stepping through the scattered soil, picking up a semi broken pot. He turned it over, looking dejectedly at the naked roots of the plant dangling pathetically out of the jar’s shattered side.

“It was a Basil plant,” came the arrogant reply, which made Malik shoot him a look. “That one shall not be missed.”

“Only by you, Altair.”

When they had finished cleaning, Malik had then gathered up the various scattered leaves and fruits into a large bowl. The Bureau leader deciding on making an impromptu large portion of salad, least the food be wasted. And he had spent far too long growing these plants for Altair come and foul it all up now.

Altair had, as a way of apology, helped the Dai to carefully wash the soil off the fodder, but when Altair came to the Basil leaves, Malik had to physically rescue them from being thrown into the trash. The Dai had then shooed him away from the still being prepared salads, muttering how picky Altair was and that Basil didn’t taste bad at all.

The hungry Master Assassin retired onto the cushions, all too happy to evade Malik’s lecture, even when his stomach growled as he sat down.

But it wasn’t long before Altair’s stomach was sated; the Assassin wolfing down the meal as soon as Malik handed him his share in a smaller wooden bowl.

“Tsk. Such impatience,” Malik had snorted when he returned with his own bowl, to find Altair’s empty.

He had gone to sit next to Altair but as the light in the covered patio had continued to travel across the room, he now found himself lying down with his head, and most of his body, intertwined with Altair’s. Not that this was anything out of the ordinary. When it came to Malik, Altair could not metaphorically or literally keep his hands off.

Malik reached with his arm from under a red cushion and picked up a choice leaf from his bowl, before popping it into his mouth, chewing.

The two continued their light conversation about this and that, but it was punctuated every now and again when Altair would steal Malik’s leaf in mid air, making the Dai growl, pushing to get up and trying to retrieve said leaf.

But each time Altair pinned him down, smirking.

“Must you hold me down?” Malik finally huffed, opening both eyes now, staring up at the Assassin above him.

“Am I not permitted to lay with my lover?”

“Pff…” Malik smiled, half making a face and closing his eyes as Altair pressed his lips to the side of Malik’s temple, feeling his chest clench in pleasure, heat rising to his cheeks.

It had taken a long time for Malik to accept that they were lovers openly to Altair.

But after one horrific day when Altair had literally fallen face first into the Bureau near death’s door, did Malik finally acknowledge he was in love with the smug Assassin. Spending hours upon hours at his bedside as Altair recovered, stroking his unconscious teammate’s hands. Later, when he had finally awoken, the Master Assassin had asked why Malik looked so gaunt. But Malik never let on just how frightened he had been at nearly losing Altair. Only averting his eyes and muttering that he was just relieved the idiot was still alive.

Every time he thought of his life without Altair, a cold shiver ran down the back of his neck. Which would only make him snuggle closer into Altair’s warm embrace.

But then that didn’t mean that his lover couldn’t be a complete and utter arse at times.

“And if I need to pass water, will you let me up then?”

Altair smiled very slowly from under his cowl.

Malik let out a loud angry sigh, lowering his brow. Altair wasn’t making this easy. But then this was Altair. The man whom Al Mualim had chosen to be his successor, and whom the other Assassins would both give a wide birth too, and admire all at the same time.

Altair was seen to be cold and aloof, but scratch below the surface and he could, ironically, be anything but.

However, this side to him only Malik was privy to see.

Malik watched as Altair once again brazenly leaned over and lazily stole the leaf that was in his hand.

“I see you are using your thieving skills to good use,” Malik sarcastically muttered as he watched his food being devoured.

“They are not thieving skills,” the other said, half muffled as he swallowed his prize. “They are acquiring skills.”

Malik stared for a moment before picking up a piece of salad and holding it in front of his partner’s face. Altair made to move but Malik quickly threw it in his own mouth.

“For which you are slow at.”

“I am not slow.”

Malik raised an eyebrow, almost dramatically.

Altair paused.

“I sense a challenge in you, Dai”

Now it was Malik’s turn to smile slowly.

“Correct.”

“Name your challenge, then.”

Malik smiled to himself. There was the arrogant tone Altair spouted when ever someone challenged him.

“All you must do…is steal this peace before I eat it.” Malik taunted, leaning over and choosing a choice fat leaf, returning to twirl it in front of Altair’s face.

“However”, he said, jerking his hand away sharply as Altair made to grab. “You are only permitted to use your teeth.”

“My teeth?” Now it was Altair’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

Altair stared.

“You’re goading me-”

“No,” came the calm reply. “I am merely testing your so called ‘acquiring’ skills.”

“Of course…,” Malik continued teasing, trying his best to hide his smile of glee. “If you feel this test is too much of a challenge for you-”

“No. I accept.”

Malik again smile devilishly inwards at Altair’s quick reply. So predictable. The Bureau leader then made a show as he popped part of the leaf in his mouth, making sure a couple of strands poked out temptingly. Oh, he was goading Altair alright. But it was so much fun, he couldn’t stop. Part of him justifying it as Altair’s punishment for pinning him to the cushions and smashing his plants.

“Begin,” the Bureau leader mouthed around the leaf, closing his eyes, setting his head back on the cushions.

Altair looked down under his cowl at the Assassin in his arms. Malik really was an conundrum. And an ass. A conundrum of an ass. For every time he had walked into the Bureau to find the Dai glaring at him for some reason or another, he could be playful and even tender. The times when he would wake and find Malik snuggled close to him… those times Altair loved the most. But he also highly enjoyed hearing the range of sounds the shorter Assassin could make when he was in the throws of pleasu-

Altair smirked.

Malik waited patiently, seeing Altair in his mind’s eye staring at him. That smug fool, Malik thought. He won’t best me this time, for I am not letting go-

But then almost lost instantly when Altair’s hot breath ghosted across his left ear lobe. “Malik…” Altair called, careful to drag out every syllable.

Malik very soon felt himself sinking into the cushions and into the man next to him. The smell of leather and musk, that was forever marked in Malik’s mind as Altair, enveloped him.

Altair planted soft butterfly kisses around Malik’s cheeks, and then across his closed eyelids tenderly. But when his mouth moved towards Malik’s own, the Dai struggled to will his jaw to bite down harder on the leaf, least it be stolen.

As time wore on, both Assassins continued to fight for dominance.

Malik tried desperately to keep his composer as Altair pressed every sensual button he had learnt over the years that he knew undid Malik.

It wasn’t until Altair’s lips met a certain spot at the nape of his neck with a moan, that the Bureau leader finally gasped. Altair didn’t miss a beat and seized his chance, jerking back and yanking the leaf from Malik’s mouth with his teeth.

Then just as quickly, Altair bolted up, cushions flying as he spat the leaf from his mouth, making Malik slowly come to his senses.

“You taunt me with Basil?!” Altair growled, coughing and spitting out the bitter taste.

Malik couldn’t contain the laugh that burst forth, rolling into the cushions where Altair torso had been, silently loving the smell of leather, as he curled up under Altair’s shadow.

Altair made a face that was almost a pout as Malik continued to laugh loudly. Indeed, if anyone had been passing the grating at that very moment would have heard the sheer mirth clear as day. The thought made Altair cast his eyes skywards looking for guards, trying to distract himself from the horrific taste of Basil lingering in his mouth.

Still fuming, Altair got up and moved across to sit down at the fountain. He began scooping up water into his hands, gargling, trying to rid his mouth of the taste, as Malik calmed down, wiping tears from his eyes where he lay.

“And that is why you remain a Novice in my eyes,” Malik smiled broadly, cocking his head sideways to watch Altair from his position on the floor, half of his face pressed against stone.

“You cannot know anything,” he continued, waving a finger up in the air. “Only suspect.”

Altair growled again at the familiar lecture, almost snarling as he took another swig of water.

He hated Basil.

But Altair wasn’t angry for long, not when it came to Malik. He actually loved listening to the Assassin laugh. It was rare, but every time he heard it he was reminded of why he had fallen in love with the Dai. It was in those moments that Malik was the happiest, that in turn, gave Altair such a wonderful feeling in his chest.

These moments were ashamedly few and far between them these days, duties keeping them apart, but each accepted it as part of their lives as Master Assassins; learning to treasure them.

Finally, Altair walked back over to Malik when the Dai had calmed down, his imposing shadow looming over the prostrate Bureau leader.

Malik beamed up at him, like the cat that got the cream.

Altair smiled warmly from under his cowl, but it wasn’t long before the smile turned predatory.

Malik slowly stopped smiling as he saw intense lust form in Altair’s amber eyes as the Assassin closed in on him with frightening speed.

And Malik would be damned if he was going to get up any time soon.


End file.
